When Destiny Calls
by Punk Demon Yuna
Summary: One rainy day...two girls Haruko and Naruta are trying to run from their friend Shugo...Haruko spots a well in her front yard..and doesnt know why its there....so...she accedentally falls in...and Naruta goes after her. They both end up on Destiny Islands


**Disclaimer**  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts, FFX/FFX-2, Tenchi Universe, Linkin Park, Evanescence, or any other crud that I mentioned.... ((Though I'd like to imagine that sometimes... ^.^;; ))  
  
Ok...descriptions are here...I'm just too lazy to describe the characters when they actually enter the storeh...so if ya gotz a problem with that... I. DONT. CARE!  
  
Ayesha (Alicia)~Haruko~(duh..Meh)~15~Haruko is a girl who is a rocker- punk-Goth- (feh...whatever...) chick. She has one green eye and one blue eye just like her mother Yuna...she wears black eyeliner and eye shadow. She has straight jet-black hair 'tis 4 inches past her shoulder blades. She is 5'7(short huh?). She wears a black Linkin Park & Evanescence shirt that is bordered by red and orange flames...she wears this earring that her mother gave her.... (It's like a replica of Yuna's earring...but it's red and black)..She has 2 rocker stud bracelets, 2 spiked bracelets, and 2 wristbands (one black and red one that says "LP" and the other is black with a green "1up" mushroom).... she wears black ripped up baggy pants with 4 belts a little below her waist while her pants sag...she has 5 black and silver chains attached to her pants...and she wears a spiked belt collar around her neck.... oh yeah...(can't forget shoes!) she wears those black flaming converses...In her past.... This unknown rival called "Sephiroth" has hunted Haruko. Haruko has heard the name several times...but doesn't know.... who "Sephiroth" really is...  
  
Shugo/Kite.((Call him either one))~15~Is a guy who stalks Haruko continuously for her phone number... -_- (poor meh..) anyway..He has green eyes.his hair is blue..He wears a red hat that has this "U" shaped thing on it...the "U" shaped thing it yellow...he has these red triangle shaped things on both sides of his face. (Near his chin). He wears a white turtle neck thing... with a red vest...and his belt things laying across his chest...he wears red pants with these belts...uhh kinda hanging in a loop on his sides..He doesn't carry around the twilight bracelet at school anymore.... because he got suspended for 2 weeks for "accedentally" turning his friend into a grunty.... but sometimes he'll take it out to show off when teachers arent looking...oh yeah...he wears these ugly brown shoes... (Bleh).((did you notice how many times i said "things"? ^_^;; ))  
  
Hikaru~Amber~14~Hikaru is a girl whom is Haruko's long lost best friend who lives in Japan...her eyes are lightish-darkish red...(kinda like ruby)..Her hair is dirty blonde... 'Tis an inch past her shoulders..She is 5'8.She also wears a black Linkin Park shirt but 'tis a tank top...that is bordered by red lines..She has baggy black pants. She wears a wristband with a "Tails" symbol ((yesh..."Tails" from Sonic The Hedgehog...so...stfu!)) she wears black DC shoes..Hikaru is Haruko's cousin but neither of them knew it...until...towards "the end"...yesh..."THE END" well anyways...she's onto Shugo...she's also Haruka's best friend also...all three of them have been friends since before elementary school...and throughout high-school until Haruka offered Hikaru and Haruko to take a school transfer to Japan with her...Haruko turned down the offer...but Hikaru took the offer...therefore...Hikaru and Haruka are in Japan...and Haruko is in the U.S with her friend Naruta...and tries to get rid of Shugo...yesh..."Try"..  
  
Haruka~Phylicia~Haruka is a girl who is Hikaru and Haruko's best friend ((obviously)). She has dark brown eyes, whenever she's interested or excited about something her pupils get all...cat-like...well....you know...cat eyes gawd dangit...she has wolf ears like Inuyasha and they are light brown like her hair...her hair is curly and it is ½ an inch past her shoulders...she's not into rock like the others...so she doesn't wear a band shirt...her shirt is blue and it has a picture of a kawaii little wolf on it...she wears black semi-baggy pants...and she wears black and white converses...she is 5'8..she shares a house with Hikaru in Japan ((yes...Haruka has enough money to own her own house in JAPAN!))..Haruka didn't really want to leave without Haruko...but this was a once in a lifetime chance to live in Japan without her parents or siblings...((w00t!)) she once tried to ask Haruko again to come along...but she refused again...there was just something...keeping her away from Japan...((I'll give you guys three guesses of what's keeping meh away from Japan...no...literally...guess...))  
  
Naruta~Jessica~16~Naruta is a girl whom has been friends with Haruko since the start of Jr. High school...she has hazel eyes, she wears black eyeliner but no eye shadow...she has dirty-blonde hair that is 2-3 inches past her shoulder blades, she wears a black belt collar around her neck like Haruko...she is 5'9 ((dude...they're making meh look short!!))..she wears a black tank top with red letters spelling out "Evanescence"...she wears black semi-baggy pants...she wears 3 chains with 2 belts along her waist...she wears black DC's like Hikaru. Naruta lives next door to Haruko...they both have SERIOUS issues with Shugo...Naruta says "the one day that Shugo will stop stalking girls like Haruko...is the day.... well...wait...that'll never happen...hehe"  
  
Riku~15~Riku is a dude who lives on Destiny Islands with his friend Cloud and his brother Shugo...he wears a yellow and black shirt with these suspender things crossing to form a "X" across his chest...he has blue eyes...his hair is SILVER not gray! He wears NORMAL black pants.... he wears I guess...uhh black converses ?_? And he wears black gloves....he meets Haruko and Naruta on Destiny Islands one day in the middle of training with Cloud...he starts to get a crush on Haruko...but...she doesn't like that fact...until later on....  
  
Cloud~16~ Cloud is a dude who lives with Riku and Shugo on Destiny Islands...((he pays the damn rent))...he has green eyes...?...he has blonde hair...he HATES Aerith ((sorry Aerith fans... T_T))...he wears a navy blue shirt and pants...he wears this ripped up cape, he has this mine/bomb like thing on his arm...he has about four belts across the side of his hips anf his leg...and he has one glove on his hand that looks like a skeleton's hand...Cloud first meets Naruta and Haruko on Destiny Islands when he was training with Riku....((wait....didn't I just say that in Riku's description?? @_@))...he gets all mushy ((hehe...mushy....oh...sorry...-^_^-))...and Naruta...she has feelings for him too...  
  
Okay...I'm waaaaaaay too lazy to describe Sephy right now ((even though 'tis very easy)) but...I'll say this...he is the one hunting down Haruko for some strange reason....((don't worry...you'll find out in time))..........................................((OH SHIT!! I FORGOT SORA! x_x))  
  
Now for the REAL storeh! ^_^  
  
**one rainy day** Haruko: crap! My damn pants keep sagging.....  
  
Naruta: maybe it would help...if you put your belts through the damn loops....  
  
Haruko: dammit...like that'll work.... * senses Shugo breathing down her neck *  
  
Haruko: * sigh * * kicks him from behind *  
  
Shugo: OW!!!!!!!!!! WTF?!?!  
  
Naruta: WTF is right! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Shugo: ((what do you think?)) * sits there staring at Haruko's butt * ...Haruko...your pants... are sagging... ^_^  
  
Haruko: OMIFUCKINGAWD! I KNOW!!!! * pulls up her pants one last time *  
  
Naruta: dammit! Shugo...go away!  
  
Shugo: Why? I thought I was your friend... -_-  
  
Haruko: you must be daydreaming again...  
  
Naruta: no...he's not... I think that you said something Haruko....  
  
Haruko: WHAAAT?! Nuh-uh!  
  
Naruta: yeah...you did... * pulls out a small tape recorder *  
  
TRHaruko: Shugo...what do you want?  
  
TRShugo: can I be your friend?  
  
TRHaruko: uhh...I guess  
  
TRShugo: YAY! I GOT A G/F! I GOT A G/F!! I GOT A G/F!  
  
TRHaruko: ehhh.... -_-  
  
Naruta: see?  
  
Haruko: ohhh...I hate you!! -.-  
  
Shugo: Haruko..  
  
Haruko: ¬_¬ what Shugo?  
  
Shugo: do you want me to hold you in my arms?  
  
Haruko: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruta: c'mon Haruko lets go!!!  
  
Haruko: -already gone-  
  
Naruta: o....kay... -runs- -catches up with Haruko-  
  
Haruko: * stares at a well by her house * why the hell is there a well....in my front yard? o.o;  
  
Haruko: no...Mom went back to visit Besaid...and Aunt Ryoko went back t visit in Okayama...  
  
Naruta: O_o; o...kay...  
  
Haruko: yeah...  
  
*Shugo walks up behind Haruko *  
  
Haruko: ah well... we cant move it now can we?  
  
Naruta: nope...  
  
*Haruko turns around and leans on the well...while Shugo stares at her *  
  
*Shugo smiles *  
  
Haruko: O_O;; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls backwards into the well *  
  
Naruta: oh no! HARUKO!! Dammit... *jumps in the well *  
  
Shugo: ??? Huh?  
  
*Haruko and Naruta appear on the Paopu island...laying there as if they were dead *  
  
Riku: *swings his "Oblivion" Keyblade at Cloud then halts to a stop *  
  
Riku: dude...Cloud...did you kill them?  
  
Cloud: Hells no! ((I hope))  
  
*Riku leans over Haruko *  
  
Riku: HEY!! Are you okay? HELLO?!?!  
  
*Cloud pokes Naruta *  
  
Cloud: ello...are you alive  
  
*Naruta wakes up *  
  
Naruta: Haruko!! HARUKO!!! *Looks around swiftly *  
  
Cloud: whoa...I guess you're okay...((she's hotter when she's awake))  
  
Naruta: huh? *looks over at Cloud and blushes * ^ ^;; hehehehe....  
  
*Riku continues to call at Haruko *  
  
Riku: HELLO!!?? * Slightly pats Haruko's face*  
  
Naruta: ......so she hasn't woken up...  
  
Riku: she hasn't even moved...  
  
Cloud: well...duh...she not breathing you retard...  
  
*Haruko opens her eyes and focuses on Riku and Naruta then sits upright *  
  
Naruta: Haruko! You're alive! *erm * awake... ^_^;;  
  
Riku: good...you're okay...hehe  
  
Haruko: huh? What do you mean "alive" NARUTA!!!!! WAS I DEAD??!!  
  
Naruta: n-nevermind... ^ ^; y-you were just KO'd for a while...  
  
Haruko: oh... *stretches and lays back but falls off of the edge of the Paopu island *  
  
Riku: shit! She was hot too!!  
  
*Haruko hovers back up to the island *  
  
Haruko: feh...you're the 1....2....3....4......5...6th guy who said that this week.... -.-  
  
Riku: you heard me say that out loud?!?  
  
Cloud: pretty much everyone did Riku...  
  
Riku: ...lovely...  
  
Naruta: *taps Cloud on his shoulder * h-hey what's your name?  
  
Cloud: my name is Cloud and I'm 16...  
  
Naruta: my name is Naruta and I'm 16 too! *she is suddenly hypnotized by Clouds "good looks" *  
  
*Haruko rolles her eyes *  
  
Haruko: are girls like Naruta always like that around that Cloud dude?  
  
Riku: only when he really likes that person...  
  
Haruko: so...anyways...what's your name?  
  
Riku: I'm Riku...I'm 15...  
  
Haruko: as you may have heard...I'm Haruko...I'm 15 also...I've got special powers like flying, teleporting, walking through walls, etc...I get those from my Aunt Ryoko...and I also have summoning powers...where I summon Aeons I inherit that from my mother Yuna...  
  
Riku: Cool!! I can fly, teleport, and walk through walls...but that's it...  
  
Haruko: where do you inherit them from?  
  
Riku: how the hell am I supposed to know?  
  
Haruko: * sighs and puts her hand on her forehead* [mutters] you really are as stupid as you look...  
  
Riku: huh?  
  
Haruko: I-I said that...uhh...you are as cute as you look.. ((WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM??!!))  
  
Riku: so...you like me?  
  
Haruko: I dunno...I guess....  
  
Riku: YAY!! Well...there's these other girls that said they would go out with me if I weren't such a idiot...  
  
Haruko: ((so I'm not the only one who thinks that?? And what "other girls" this place looks like its deserted....))  
  
Riku: and if I weren't such a pervert....  
  
Haruko: arent all guys pervs? Hmm...whatever... *walks over to Naruta amd pokes her for 3 straight minutes *  
  
Naruta: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruko: dunno...  
  
*Naruta gets mad and starts choking Haruko by her belt collar *  
  
Haruko: st-stop Nar-uta......  
  
*Naruta keeps choking her *  
  
*Haruko bites Naruta's wrists * 


End file.
